guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GuildBoards
Is this kind of stuff allowed? -Auron 13:35, 16 April 2007 (CDT) :No. --50x19px user:Zerris 13:35, 16 April 2007 (CDT) i dont make any real money out of this im just tryin to help people out and offer a serive to young gamers + my site will be used as a resource for gamers of guildwars. Atm we also provide a free public 50 slot teamspeak server where guilds can jump on and talk to one another. :That does not change the fact that it is an advertisement and not an informational page about Guild Wars. Thus, it does not belong on this wiki. --50x19px user:Zerris 13:43, 16 April 2007 (CDT) But your terms state that it shouldnt be more than 1 page. If i state the resources on my site on here it will be more than 5 easy. What parts would you like changed / reworded? Or what if i just make a list of content. Builds Forum stickys on item prices and stuff. Would be nice if they knew that i offer free hosting for them. Please give me feedback and ill sort it out. Dont want to ruin relationship with you wiki guys as i use you as a major resource. :I'd like all of it removed, as it is not directly related to the game created by ArenaNet, known as Guild Wars. Instead, make a seperate website to host this information. If you want others to see it, create your own userpage, and link to the website from there. --50x19px user:Zerris 13:49, 16 April 2007 (CDT) ::Feel free to post any kind of advertisement you want on your user page. Any further such creations in anything other than your userspace will be seen as disruptive and administrative action will be taken. Thanks — Gares 14:49, 16 April 2007 (CDT) Sorry i thought the page that i created was still under my user pages. Im new to this wiki so i appologise for any trouble caused. Just one more question how do you browse for userpages? Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:39, December 1, 2010 (UTC)